


Papirløst

by calvinahobbes



Category: Matador (TV)
Genre: F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forbindelse med lovændringen for registreret partnerskab, har vores reporter besøgt et af Korsbæks mest prominente homoseksuelle par.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papirløst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



Fortsat papirløst!

I forbindelse med lovændringen for registreret partnerskab, har vores reporter besøgt et af Korsbæks mest prominente homoseksuelle par.

Korsbæk, december 1989

Det lille røde murstenshus, der ligger på en af de ældre villaveje i byen, er nydeligt og velholdt. Det er fru Skjold-Hansen, der lukker op. En tyk duft af kaffe og cigarøg står mig i møde. I den smalle entré hænger et billede af Korsbæk Ny Rideskole. Når langt de fleste i Korsbæk og omegn kender fru Skjold-Hansen og fru Møller er det jo især for deres mangeårige arbejde med rideskolen.

"Kald os Iben og Jenny, det andet er så formelt," lyder det straks. "Ja, det var sgu et slid de fleste år -- men et skønt slid. Men til sidst måtte vi jo sige farvel," forklarer Iben Skjold-Hansen, medens hun viser vej ind i stuen. Dagligstuen er lille men hyggelig, og der er allerede pyntet op til jul.

"Ja, det er Jenny, hun er så nissetosset!" Iben ryster på hovedet, mens jeg giver hånd til Jenny, som sidder ved bordet. Der er dækket op med kaffekopper, og der er sat kringle frem. Det er som at være på besøg hos mine egne bedsteforældre.

"Vi er sikkert også samme generation," gætter Jenny. Iben er 74, mens Jenny er 77. Mine bedsteforældre er lidt yngre.

Men ligesom jeg selv, er begge damer vokset op i lokalområdet. "Ja, vi er sgu aldrig kommet særlig langt væk!" griner Iben og tænder en cigar. Det er vi jo mange, ikke mindst på muséet og lokalbladet, der er glade for. Iben og Jenny er vant til at blive opsøgt af folk, der er interesserede i egnens historie. Rideskolens Iben og Jenny er fast inventar i Korsbæk, og mange af byens borgere forventer sikkert snart at kunne fejre dem som par.

I oktober måned d.å. trådte lovændringen om registreret partnerskab i kraft, så det nu er muligt for et par af samme køn at blive anerkendt af staten. En del reportager i de landsdækkende nyheder har allerede vist os par, der glædeligt har indgået partnerskab efter så mange års ventetid.

"Men det bliver der altså ikke noget af her," siger Iben bestemt. Det er ikke første gang de to kendte damer har udtalt sig sådan, og jeg er her for at spørge: _hvorfor?_

Borgmesteren selv har allerede udtalt sig særdeles positivt om loven, og har med slet skjult reference til Iben og Jenny, sagt at hun 'glæder sig til at kunne forene to af Korsbæks mest velholdte bysbørn'. Lad os lade Ibens svar hertil være uskrevet.

For en ung mand som jeg selv kan det være svært at forstå, hvorfor et par som har levet åbent sammen i mere end 40 år ikke skulle være glade for endelig at få rettigheder som svarer til dem, ægtefolk nyder godt af. Hvis Iben og Jenny havde haft mulighed for at blive gift, da de først mødtes, kunne de have set frem til at fejre guldbryllup snart.

Her ler Jenny. "Gud, Iben. 50 år med dig! Hvordan er jeg dog overlevet det?" Blikket, der udveksles, er ikke nær så hårdt, som udtalelsen lægger op til.

"I glemmer et par ting," siger Iben. "Da Jenny og jeg mødte hinanden, var vi jo begge allerede gift."

Vejen til et langt og sikkert parløb har ikke været helt fri for forhindringer. Jenny var i 12 år gift med en kørelærer i byen, mens Iben tilbragte 9 år af sit liv, fra 1937 til 1946, med Kristen Skjern, daværende direktør for Omegnsbanken.

"Det var en anderledes tid," forklarer Jenny. "Dengang blev man jo gift. Man gik i skole, hvor de forberedte én på hjemmets pligter, og så mødte man en rar mand, og så blev man gift. Sådan var dét. Der var ikke så mange muligheder dengang for unge kvinder. Jeg tror slet ikke, det var noget vi stillede spørgsmålstegn ved."

"Og de var sgu rare, vores mænd. Det var jo ikke deres skyld. Det var heller ikke vores -- vi anede jo ikke, at man kunne være _lesbisk_. Den slags snakkede man sandelig ikke om," fortsætter Iben. "Men så kom krigen jo. Den satte sgu fut i løjerne! Det var på mange måder en grum tid -- at vi lavede tøj af gardinerne og drak det der erstatningssprøjt -- det er én ting. Men det gjorde sgu noget ved folk, den der uvished. Folk måtte jo klare sig som de bedst kunne -- det var ikke os alle, der forstod at stå lige godt imod."

Mens hendes daværende mand satte livet på spil med modstandsarbejde, sank Iben ned i en form for benægtelse. "Vi holdt på, at det skulle drikkes væk. Eller danses væk."

Men selvom alle forholdt sig forskelligt til krigen, betød det store udenlandske pres også noget for relationerne mellem folk. "Der var sgu mere plads, dengang. Der skete så meget skidt, at folk brød sig mindre om småtingene. Kvinderne kom ud på arbejdsmarkedet -- der var jo mangel på alting. Agnes Hansen startede jo med en systue i sin lejlighed, der under krigen. Sådan var det. Vi foldede vingerne ud, og så var det sgu svært at pakke dem sammen igen, da krigen var slut."

Året efter Danmarks befrielse blev både Iben og Jenny skilt fra deres mænd. De flyttede ud i tjenesteboligen ved Korsbæk Rideskole og gav sig til at sætte den i stand. Det var kronede dage i 50'erne, da middelklassen voksede eksplosivt. "Det blev moderne at lade sin datter gå til ridning. Det var jo flot. Det lugtede af penge."

Siden da har de to altid levet og arbejdet sammen.

"Nå ja -- næsten," griner Iben og blinker til Jenny.

Jenny ryster på hovedet. "Der var ikke noget næsten ved det. Vi sagde farvel. Jeg pakkede min kuffert."

"Det var en mindre detente i vores livs lange luftkrig," fastslår Iben.

Stille har det ikke været, det kan hele Korsbæk skrive under på. Men ikke desto mindre: så langt et parløb er dog vel værd at fejre? Værd at gøre officielt?

"Ved du hvad," siger Jenny. "Vi kan snart ikke gøre det mere officielt. Nu har vi levet sammen i 43 år, og vi har aldrig nogensinde forsøgt at skjule det."

"Det er moden." Iben skodder kraftfuldt sin cigar. "Vi har været med hele vejen, forstår du. Fra dengang i 50erne hvor alle vidste det og ingen sagde noget -- dengang vi var _veninder_. Så i 60erne og 70erne -- der blev det sgu moderne -- så var vi _lesbiske_ , og alle syntes det var åh så frigjort. Og nu, nu skal vi så pludselig gøres til bedsteborgere. Vi skal have _rettigheder_ \-- ikke de samme rettigheder, men tilsvarende. Tilsvarende! Jenny og jeg, vi har sgu allerede tilsvarende rettigheder. Det har vi selv sørget for. Jeg vil ikke spises af med noget, der ser pænt ud på papiret, så politikerne kan bryste sig af at være 'foregangsland'. Vi kunne godt bukke og skrabe og lade borgmesteren give os sin velsignelse -- men de eneste, det ville betyde noget for, ville være alle andre end os."

Det er som altid rene ord for pengene fra Iben Skjold-Hansen. Hun understreger, at hun ikke beklikker andres valg -- de har begge stor respekt for de mennesker, der gerne vil lade sig registrere. Men for Iben og Jenny er det ganske andre ting, der tæller.

Jeg siger farvel til de to damer og takker for kaffe. Korsbæk får måske ikke i denne omgang æren af at kunne fejre det kendte par. Men mens jeg står i døren, siger Jenny: "Det der med guldbryllup, det kunne nu være meget skægt. Jeg synes, jeg fortjener en fest, hvis vi virkelig når helt til 50." Bag hende rækker Iben ned og banker under det lille bord i entréen.


End file.
